1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigeration apparatus, and in particular to crisper drawer structure for use in refrigerators and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is conventional in refrigerators to provide one or more crisper drawers in the bottom of the refrigeration space within the cabinet. The drawers are conventionally movably carried on guides so as to permit their withdrawal from the refrigeration space when the front door of the refrigerator is opened, thereby providing to the user access to vegetables and the like stored in the crisper drawers. To maintain the crispness of the stored food, it is desirable to close the top of the drawer in the storage position within the refrigerated space.
In one form, the drawer is provided with a cover movable with the drawer which must be removed when the drawer is moved to the access position. It has also been conventional to utilize a superjacent shelf to define a fixed cover, the drawer being removed from under the fixed shelf cover when moved outwardly to the access position.
It has further been conventional to provide, in the door selectively closing the refrigerated space, a plurality of inwardly extending shelves for providing facilitated access to objects placed on the shelves when the door is swung to the open position. It has been conventional to include a lower shelf adjacent the crisper drawer. In one form, the crisper drawer is extended forwardly sufficiently to underlie the drawer shelf. In such structure, however, there has been a serious problem in that the user may place objects on the projecting portion of the cover when the door is in the open position, which objects tend to damage the shelf when the door is swung to the closed position without removing the objects from the projecting portion.
It has further been known to provide overlying shelves for crisper drawers wherein the front edge of the overlying fixed shelf is angled downwardly.